The field of the present invention relates to component couplings for medical devices. Many medical instruments utilize an expandable device positioned on the distal end of the instrument, connected to a catheter, sheath, or wire guide. Often sheaths and catheters are made of a flexible material such as Nylon or PTFE. If the expandable device is made from a more rigid material, such as nitinol or stainless steel, it can be difficult to couple the expandable device to the distal end of a sheath or catheter. Plastics such as nylon or PTFE do not readily couple with metal alloys such as stainless steel or nitinol. Furthermore, the difference in the modulus of elasticity between the metal alloys and plastics employed in the instrument may cause cracking or breaking of the instrument when the device is placed under strain. This is a frequent issue as medical instruments attached to catheters and sheaths frequently are put under a variety of mechanical strains as they are maneuvered through circuitous and narrow intraluminal passages within the body of a patient.